Собираясь уйти
by anna-lynx
Summary: Собственные размышления приводят к странным выводам. И желая лучшего, человек умудряется взвалить на других тяжелую ношу. При этом он считает себя полностью правым.


**Название:** Собираясь уйти (продолжение «Вербовки»)

 **Авторы:** я (anna-lynx) и ariliena - разрешение соавтора на размещение получено

 **Пейринг:** М/М (фоном)

 **Рейтинг:** колеблющийся от R и выше

 **Предупреждение:** ООС, AU, рамлоуцентрик

 **Саммари:** Собственные размышления приводят к странным выводам. И желая лучшего, человек умудряется взвалить на других тяжелую ношу. При этом он считает себя полностью правым.

Костюм явно удался. Брок просматривал сочленения усилителей, жалея об одном: все это создано только для единственного появления. И сцена для этого самого появления уже была подготовлена, как и статисты, призванные добавить этой сцене правдоподобия. Их конечно никто ни о чем не предупредил, так что бой будет полноценным. Осталось одно – поставить в известность основное действующее лицо.

Когда на костюм устанавливалась последняя пластина со взрывчаткой, входная дверь скрипнула, открываясь.

– Ты пришла, – вместо приветствия констатировал Брок, так и не подняв голову – пластина как-то неудачно повернулась и никак не становилась на место. Пришлось извлекать. – Я рад, хоть и удивлен.

– Как будто бы я могла не явиться, – грустно сказала гостья, присаживаясь у стола. – Ты же просил.

– Да уж, просил. Думаю, ты уже знаешь, зачем ты здесь, – вздохнул Брок, все же устанавливая неподатливую пластину.

– Знаю. Ты громко думаешь. Но я не хочу. Пожалуйста, Брок, не делай этого, – с мольбой произнесла она.

– Не могу. Я получил заказ на еще недоработанное оружие. Только подумай, его еще не довели до ума, а уже появился заказчик! Выпустить его в мир опасно, твоего Кэпа информировать еще опаснее – он или не поверит, или же принципиально вляпается в международный скандал, но все равно ничего не добьется. Разве только большего количества желающих заполучить эту гадость. Сам я тоже просто так не смогу уничтожить это. Остается одно. Так что тебе придется постараться.

– Я не хочу тебя убивать! – с возмущением воскликнула она. – Ты же мне и Пьетро почти отца заменил. Без тебя бы мы сломались...

– Ванда, отставить истерику, – оборвал он ее. – Больше некому, сама понимаешь, не маленькая Тем более, это не убийство, а использование моего самоубийства в нужных целях. Тем более, что незаметное проникновение в основную лабораторию уже не получилось. Хорошо охраняют, гады. А Кэпу я не противник, прорваться через него для наглого вламливания не удастся. Так что я добираюсь до образца, существующего якобы в одном экземпляре, а потом веду вас к лабораториям. Ты только не опоздай. После поражения я не смогу долго заговаривать Кэпу зубы, хоть гадостями и шокирую. Место, куда меня нужно будет швырнуть, указано на плане здания. Он на столе. И папку тоже возьми.

– Брок... – Ванда наклонилась вперед, но он отстранился. – Можно же по-другому... Не надо решать проблемы, причем не свои, таким образом.

– Не свои? – Брок хрипло рассмеялся. – Это не свои? Ну ты и ляпнула! Папку передашь Кэпу, когда он найдет Барнса. И... молчи...

– Прости, – Ванда смахнула слезы и встала. – Но он тоже не обрадуется, – все же бросила она от двери.

Да неужели? Никто не знает, какая будет реакция истинной личности. Брок же понимал, что он должен уйти окончательно. Зимний Солдат начал вспоминать свою прежнюю личность еще во время последнего задания, за что Кэпа хотелось закопать на самом деле. Но он не мог, тем более зная, насколько Кэп был важен для Зимнего. Ведь даже беспамятным он так и не смог убить его. Однако сбой, впечатавший Зимнего Солдата в Брока, не позволит окончательно вернуться личности Баки Барнса. Ну а сам Брок после перенесенных травм, после того, во что превратился, не собирался его держать. Как будто бы он мог конкурировать с идеалом, даже будучи в лучшей форме...

«Вот черт, комплексы прорезались», – с иронией подумал он, не давая нахлынуть жалости к самому себе.

Ванда права. Проблемы он решает не свои. Точнее, не только свои. Телевидение растиражирует гибель Брока так широко по всем странам, что затаившийся Зимний рано или поздно узнает о ней. А поскольку, как говорили Пирсу, убить Брока Зимний Солдат должен был сам, то программа зациклится, позволит личности Барнса окончательно выйти наружу. А после останется воспользоваться сведениями из папки и снять триггеры. А ведь пришлось хорошенько постараться, разными способами добывая информацию, жаль, до атаки Зимним Фьюри не все еще удалось узнать, так не получилось самому воспользоваться.

«Будь счастлив, пусть и без меня».

Брок сложил заминированный бронекостюм в чемодан и вышел, направляясь на базу, где его уже ожидала собранная группа. Планировался последний инструктаж.

Только бы Ванда не сорвалась...

До начала операции в Лагосе оставалось пятнадцать часов.


End file.
